Tandem Lovers
by IIchimatsu
Summary: Karamatsu and Ichimatsu go on a tandem bike ride, but things get a little out of hand. (this is a joke, keep that in mind)
**Chapter one: Tandem lovers**

The wind howled through Ichi's illustrious bowl cut as he and his lover brother Karamatsu zoomed down the cracked asphalt road on their tandem bike of devotion. "Having a good time, my buruza?" Kara asked, his voice being carried by the violent breeze. "Fuck off mate," Ichimatsu replied in a sour hiss, "Dank memes bro." He continued I guess. Karamatsu opened his bedazzled mouth to exclaim, "These are my bedanged braces, boy!" His tone was hearty and sensual. The tandem bike flew past houses and Josh's dead father Jason as Karamatsu's tongue poked out of his glimmering lips; it stretched back to lick Ichi's unsuspecting cheek. His face reflexively scrunched inward like a dong after being exposed to icy cold water from the highest point of the

Himalaya's. "W-w-what are you doing, man?" Ichi countered. "PAy attention to the road you bitch."

 **Chapter two: Can't Stop, its Already in motion**

Karamatsu's african american man-colored eyes darted back to the flimsy road, catching his gaze on a pothole as wide as Todomatsu's sphincter chamber. His eyelids peeled back in panic. "Ichimatsu, my hunny, whzat do we do?" He said as he continued to peddle. "Stop peddling shittymatsu!" Ichi replied, while also still peddling. The hole was nearing closer and closer, yet neither of their feets left the peddles of their tandem bike of god's holy love. Praise to Jesus. "Why don't you heed your own advice, you ***** ***** and ******** and stick it in your ****** chamber nigger ****" Kara's sparkly blue tight shorts quivered with anger. "How dare you faggot, youre one to talk, youre all hard and shit!" Ichi retorted, pointing in front of him at  
Karamatsu's raging boner. Blood rushed to Kara's face at the realization. _Oh no, my IchiBoner is going off again_ he screamed internally.

 **Chapter three: hey well whoops**

The front wheel of the bike smashed into the pothole, sending the brothers flying through the sky like the soundtrack to space jam. Karamatsu landed face first into the asphalt rubber with his ass stickin waaay up in the air with his pants down for some reason. "Oh nooo" he cried, his bungehole dripping with excitemnt. Ichimatsu's clothes were ripped off by the talons of a small bird, revealing his own hard salamander sally that he recieved from looking at his older brother's tight, bejeweled ass. He soon found himself plunging down from the sky, his dick shoved aaaall the way up Kara's b*tthole. A sweet moan escaped Kara's throat, it being muffled by the rubbery cement. "N-Nii-san…" Ichi wailed, his dong throbbing within the walls of Kara's ass. Oh boy thats saucy. Ichimatsu's hips rolled like the wheels of my uncle's four wheeler, you know, the one he used to take out dirty muslims (the plague). The second oldest whined pleadingly. "Oh buruza," he decomposed silently."More pls" Bertrund walked past and snapped a sneaky snoppy pic of the incestual love pot unfolding beneath him as he was on a crane. Karamatsu came like the the storming lineup of the ethiopian death parade. Pleasure waved through his body as the rotund man approached.

 **Chapter four: Flick Your Bean**

The glasses adorned matsu adorned his face with the glasses, took them off to cry. "OOooh, that was good my hunny!" He bellowed, but Ichimatsu wasnt done. The furry fucker thrusted heartily into his brother on accident. Whoops. "It was an accident" Ichi screamed. The rotund man approached. Karamatsu moaned bodaciously at the overstimulation. The down and outer brother couple wubble brouble suply slipped the striking cyst sticker into his simple sphincter. SUCCES.

Sparkly cum dripped onto the pavement, seeping through the cracks to enrich the soil. Ichimatsu reeled back like he was cathcing fucking e bola you piece of fucking garbage, and then he flooded Karamatsu's systems with his warm semen like god flooding the earth from humankinds sin, only leaving moses, his family, and two of every animal on earth to spread his holy love. The only animal that was left behind was the single cowlick that stuck off of Jyushimatsu's head as he fell through the sky.

 **Chapter five: And Then In On Top Inside**

"JYUSHIMATSU" dishwasher Jyushimatsu, suply slipped into striking cyst sticker into his brothers's simple two older incest makers sqauealed in delight. "WOahr there partber!" They howled in sync, Justin timberlake then took a massive shit in his Malibu summer home. It was too late, timberlake. Jyushi was already at it in the sacc. "IM THE INtSIGATOR" instigated the second youngest as he undulated his hips. Shit boii. All we gotta do is WEEEEED EM OUT. " I like my nandos extra cheeky," added Karamatsu, body now moving back into Ichimatsu's now hard again balogy pogy. Eeeeeeeeeeeee. Vivacious whines punctured the thick air as they thrusted, once agian, in justing timberlake. I mean in sync. A boy. Yum.

 **Chapter six: Tandem Desires Kabobble**

Kaplow Kabobble, the tandem bike swooced right into Jyushi's tigh tlil boner hole pizazz. Pussass. Then the rotund man climaxed, spilling his babby batter all over timberlakes face. ITs too late, timberlake.

 **THE END**


End file.
